The present invention relates to an electronic module and in particular to a transmission control module for motor vehicles.
In the prior art, a plurality of sensors is required at multiple locations, for example, in the case of transmission control systems in order to acquire different signals, as, e.g., temperature, pressure and rotational speed. Feed lines to said sensors consist, for example, of flex foils or cables and are connected to the transmission controller which typically comprises a small printed circuit board. As a result, a very large assembly outlay is incurred and the necessary connections between sensors and printed circuit board are relatively expensive. In addition, a large number of procedural steps, as, e.g., bonding, soldering, welding or adhesive bonding, are required. It would therefore be desirable to provide a cost effective electronic module which particularly can be used in transmission control systems of motor vehicles.